100 CTM word prompts
by latinisdead
Summary: One word prompts on my favorite TV show Call the Midwife. All of these will be short little dribbles or drabbles of life in Poplar. Please feel free to comment and or send me feedback on my writings.
1. Incognito - Chummy

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Chummy

Word: incognito

Incognito was the last word to cross Camilla Browne's mind when she stood lost in the middle of the East End with her brown suitcase in one hand and a map in the other wondering where the hell she was.

"Excuse me."

She pivots and turns in any direction hoping for someone to stop so she could ask for more directions. As the people pass a pregnant woman takes notice, not from her unusual height but her rather pink nurse's uniform.

"Nonnatus House is that way, up two blocks then down one."

"Right O."

Camilla flashes her great big smile the glasses slides down her nose and she absent-mindedly pushes them back up. But the pregnant woman pushes her pram in the opposite direction and with a quick glance back she eyes her suspiciously then turns the corner.

She starts on with heavy steps towards her future; yes she could finally see it now, a new life far away from the old one. Maybe living incognito is achievable through a fresh start and she smiles again in her awkward silly way as she approaches Nonnatus House.

Slowly, she raises her hand and rings that bell.


	2. Attractive - Timothy, Dr Turner

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Timothy

Word: Attractive

Timothy knew the school playground rules, and they were very simple: one, every boy to himself, two, and no stool pigeons, and three, you'll get the shit beaten out of you if you get caught.

This day was no ordinary day for Timothy Turner. The rock fight was an epic battle on all levels. Until of course when one gets hurt. It was he who was in the thick of it, and when the first rock to hit little Nancy in the eye, they all scampered off leaving him there with his arm in mid throw.

'Timothy Turner." A woman calls out to him as he felt a hand on his throwing arm pulling him away.

Now, he sits in a hard old wooden chair with his feet swinging nervously waiting for the verdict as he could hear his father's voice rise in anger, then stops short when another male's voice spoke sternly to him. The main door creaks open, and there he stood, his father rather tall and very cross with him.

They drove in silence, more likely his father had to calm down before they actually talked about the seriousness of this latest fight. Once inside their humble little flat Timothy stood there removing his school jacket only his father turned on him so fast that he took several steps back into a wall.

"Why did you do it, son?" he asked in a cross way.

Shrugs his shoulders.

"You could have taken her eye out; luckily, the rock missed by an inch and took her eyebrow out."

"Oh, glad that didn't happen." Timothy said in a meek tone.

"I had to explain to Mr. Rand that you didn't mean to actually harm Nancy at all."

"She just got in the way." He said without thinking.

"In the way, so there was another, a boy?" he questions his son.

Well, that would work he thought, not naming anyone and the kid won't beat the crap out of him tomorrow morning.

"Uh-huh, yeah that's right." His voice sounded rather scared.

"Tell, me who." It wasn't a question.

"Dunno. There were too many faces watching."

His father took several steps back and locates a pencil with a notepad. He licks the tip of the lead point and stood there waiting for names. With his hand poised at the ready to jot down anything that Timothy said.

"Now, I told your principal that you'd name all parties involved, if so, your punishment at the school will be reduced. Instead of a whole month of yard cleanup duty, you'd get one week."

There were consequences and he knew that either way he was in trouble. "Most of the kids in Mrs. Gann's class." Yep, he wasn't a stool pigeon.

"So, you are willing to take the fall for your classmates?"

"No, Dad."

"Then there are others."

"Yes." Damn him for his ways.

Why didn't he think of it before? Nancy is the key to all of this.

"Do you fancy this girl?" he questions him once again.

Timothy spun around rather shocked at how his father knew.

Bingo!

"You find her attractive then?"

"Dad."

"Then, the punishment stays, one whole month of yard cleanup."

They never spoke of this mishap ever again.


	3. Unbelievable -Patsy, Trixie

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Patsy Mount, Trixie Franklin

Word: Unbelievable

Rated: T

Patsy loves her job, loves the women she works with and loves to have a good time and loves helping women deliver baby after baby. Yet, she hates kids.

She hates them with a passion. In fact she made an oath a while back with Delia that they wouldn't have kids. Now she plops her bum down on the cold hard porch reading one of Trixie's fashion magazines only to feel a hand on her shoulder as Trixie slips down next to her with a drink in one hand.

"Long day?" Trixie asks the red head woman.

"An unbelievable one." She sighs deeply.

"That is why we have whiskey on the rocks." She shakes the cup and tips it up to her lips.

They clink glasses and Patsy slips hers slowly, whiskey was the only way to allow the stress of these long days slip from her grasp.

"It gets better I promise."

Then they sat there in silence watching the kids make what was left of the golden light as it slips away behind the tall buildings.

Fin


	4. Height - Cynthia, Chummy

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Chummy, Cynthia

Word: Height

Sound of wooden legs of a chair scrapes across the lino floor in the kitchen and someone climbing onto it to reach something much higher than her. Chummy turns the corner and enters the kitchen only to see Cynthia on her tiptoes trying to reach the cake tin in the cupboard.

"Sister Evangelina, I suspect, she's the one who hides these cakes from Sister Monica Joan."

"Here let me." Chummy blushes a bit and adds. "It was me, I am sorry."

Cynthia smiles meekly and climbs off the chair to put it back.

Even sitting she was bigger than others. The voice of her mother rings in her ears. "Camilla, one does not slouch." Instantly her shoulders push back and she grew a few more inches in her chair.

She heard the whispers, the snickering and a few times comments from Sister Evangelina about her looming height. It made her feel small inside, because all she ever wanted to do is fit right in. To be accepted as one of them. Her height has nothing to do with her skills as a nurse and now training as a midwife.

Cynthia slices up the cake sliding a slice towards Chummy, "Thank you Chummy." It was all she could say as they both sat there in their dressing gowns waiting for their fellow friends to return from the twin's case which should happen anytime soon.

Chummy moves noisily to the stove and sets the kettle on the element to heat it up. "Tea to wash the lovely carrot cake down?" she offers.

Cynthia nods then asks. "You ok, Chummy?"

"Why, shouldn't I be?"

"You just look a bit far away."

"Mater, she told me to never slouch." Again she felt her shoulders erect and she grows a few more inches.

"It wasn't easy growing up was it?"

"Pa, he had the height, he was taller than his brothers, as I am with mine."

"We're truly opposite."

The girls laugh.

'What a pair we are." Cynthia places a warm hand on her friends.

"Right we are." Chummy felt better.

She was finally home, where she knew it would be for the time being. Having friends such as Cynthia, Jenny and Trixie boosted her confidence and she smiles behind her cup of tea, this was the beginning of her new life.


	5. Love - Jacob, Sally

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Jacob, Sally

Word: Love

Ratings: K

Jacob would do it regardless the numerous warnings from his doctors, therapist and nurses. They would remind him repeatedly that it would never reach her and that it was a fruitless effort on his part.

He was ripped away from her, and when he saw her as he drove off how the hurt crushed his heart in to millions of pieces. That image of her crying would embed into his memories forever.

He truly didn't care, once he started he couldn't stop and with his mind made up he would pick up his pencil, with a notepad and one stamp all paid out of his own funds. He would write the same three words to her each week and signed it with his name.

He lived on hope and that's all that mattered to him.

Another year has passed and another dance came. Sally didn't care for it. Not now, not ever again. She sat at the edge of her bed with that very note folded into a small square as she read it for the millionth time. It was the only connection they had of her. Of the love they once had.

A rapid knock was heard at her door, and then female voice was heard from the other side. "Sally, the dance will start soon." It was Mauve, her best friend.

"I'm not going."

"But you have too, they asked me to collect you now."

"Go away." She cried into her pillow.

She heard the footsteps run off, knowing that her friend was upset and hurt. But this hurt more knowing that he'll never reach her again. No amount of love from her mom or dad would ever replace the empty feeling she had when lost him.

Years later she woke with the sun filtering through her room through the parted curtains and she saw at the foot of her bed, a shoebox wrapped in brown paper with a note attached two words written Love Jacob.

She knew he was at peace!

Fin


	6. Sneeze - Peter, Trixie

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Peter

Word: sneeze

It was just a simple dinner, maybe even a movie, he thought as he waited outside the door of Nonnatus house for his date. This wasn't his first time asking her out, no, they've had two or three dates for the past month and he seemed it was going well with them.

So, why did he feel like a teenager again?

This wasn't an ordinary girl, no, she was from the upper class and he truly was out of place with her. Yet, she agreed when Sister Evangelina practically threw them together. It was Trixie, the blonde, answering the door, side stepping as he crosses her path and she leads him to the parlor where he could take a seat and wait for when Chummy was presentable.

He must have triggered the blonde's senses, as she quickly covers her nose and lets out a sneeze then blinks it away like it never actually happens.

"Bless you." He offers his hanky like a gentleman would do.

She nods waving it off. "Must the spring air. Now, to find your date." she shuffles off down the hallway and up a flight of stairs calling her name.

He stood there for what felt like eternity...

Fin


	7. Truth - Sister Julienne

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Sister Julienne

Word: Truth

 **this one shot is dedicated to our beautiful AndreaAtlyss, who gave me this challenging piece. I had the hardest time with it because truthfully I wanted a dark piece and it didn't feel right at all. Now, if you want more CTM one shots, please PM me and I will respond to your requests and challenges.**

The room was silent, and all for the right reasons. People stood around, waiting, keeping their mouths shut as Sister Julienne made a huge decision that could truly break all rules within the house.

She moved her hand, but backs off eyes flickers to the faces again. Ah, the energy rises as they watch her every move it could easily be the last one. She studies them knowing how the anticipation bubbles to the service and she felt it too.

Ok, here it goes one last chance at it, truth was, she wanted it, tasted it and now it was hers in the end.

A gasp! A sigh! And she does it, moves her pawn into position, with that she took the King!

Say it! "CHECKMATE!" she stood up and takes her bow victory was hers. "Next week Dr. Turner?" she asks as she shook his hand.

"Indeed!" He smirked, "You are a worthy opponent."

Fin


	8. Memories - Chummy

100 words prompts

Fandom: Call the Midwife

Character: Chummy

Word: memories

The best memories were the ones of her mother's final days before she died. Chummy places the images of her son and mother around her house making it feel more at home.

With her son down for a nap, Peter at work she throws on the radio and the song "Magic Moments" fills the air with Perry Como's voice.

Her mother wouldn't have admitted it, but this was her favorite song and she sat down with her cup of tea sipping away allowing her mother's voice sooth her soul. How a song could make her feel so connected to the world and she closes her eyes feeling at peace knowing her mother was.


End file.
